lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle of the Bands
The Ultimate Battle of the Bands is an app and PC card game made by Sky Studios. Description TBA Modes Campaign Mode: TBA Online Competitive: Quickplay Mode Players can randomly be put up against another player around the same skill level. Cards Plain Text = Common Card Italic Text = Uncommon Card Bold Text = Rare Card Bold + Italic = Epic Card Bold + Italic + Underlined = Legendary Card Rock Modern Rock * The Foo Fighters Health: 200 Attack: 150 Victory Songs: "The Pretender" "The Sky is a Neighborhood" "Everlong" Usage Song: "Learn to Fly" * Wolfmother Health: 450 Attack: 340 Victory Songs: "Victorious" "Love Train" "Freedom Is Mine" Usage Song: "Joker and the Thief" * The Black Keys Health: 200 Attack: 200 Victory Songs: "Tighten Up" "Gold on the Ceiling" "Dead and Gone" Usage Song: "Lonely Boy" * Rise Against Health: 240 Attack: 295 Victory Songs: "Hero of War" "Prayer of the Refugee" "Swing Life Away" Usage Song: "Savior" * Weezer Health: 300 Attack: 110 Victory Songs: "Buddy Holly" "Perfect Situation" "Keep Fishin'" Usage Song: "Pork and Beans" * Imagine Dragons Health: 200 Attack: 155 Victory Songs: "Radioactive" "Believer" "Dream" Usage Song: "Whatever it Takes" Indie Rock * Kongos Health: 240 Attack: 170 Victory Songs: "Come With Me Now" "I'm Only Joking" "Traveling On" Usage Songs: "Escape" * Himalayas Health: 390 Attack: 520 Victory Songs: "Thank God I'm Not You" "Sigh on a Hurricane" "Cheap Thrills" Usage Song: "Intoxicate Me" * Beck Health: 350 Attack: 550 Victory Songs: "Dreams" "Devil's Haircut" "Loser" Usage Song: "Wow" * Arcade Fire Health: 200 Attack: 95 Victory Songs: "Wake Up" "Keep the Car Running" "Neighborhood #1" Usage Song: "Rebellion" * Cage the Elephant Health: 290 Attack: 620 Victory Songs: "Shake Me Down" "In One Ear" "Back Against The Wall" Usage Song: "Ain't No Rest For the Wicked" * The White Stripes Health: 90 Attack: 310 Victory Songs: "The Denial Twist" "Fell In Love With a Girl" "Black Math" Usage Song: "Seven Nation Army" * Jet Health: 220 Attack: 510 Victory Songs: "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" "Look What You've Done" "Cold Hard Bitch" Usage Song: "My Name is Thunder" Classic Rock * The Who Health: 100 Attack: 280 Victory Songs: "Baba O' Riley" "Won't Get Fooled Again" "Who Are You?" Usage Songs: "Happy Jack" * The Police Health: 750 Attack: 795 Victory Songs: "Roxanne" "Message in a Bottle" "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" Usage Songs: "Don't Stand So Close to Me" * David Bowie Health: 180 Attack: 175 Victory Songs: "Life on Mars?" "Ashes to Ashes" "Fame" Usage Song: "Heroes" * Queen Health: 780 Attack: 780 Victory Songs: "We Are the Champions" "Princes of the Universe" "Bohemian Rhapsody" Usage Song: "We Will Rock You" *Bon Jovi Health: 100 Attack: 145 Victory Songs: "Have a Nice Day" "You Give Love a Bad Name" "It's My Life" Usage Song: "Wanted Dead or Alive" * Chuck Berry Health: 155 Attack: 105 Victory Songs: "Rock and Roll Music" "Johnny B. Goode" "You Can Never Tell" Usage Song: "Roll Over Beethoven" * The Rolling Stones Health: 700 Attack: 685 Victory Songs: "Sympathy For the Devil" "Satisfaction" "Jumpin' Jack Flash" Usage Song: "Start Me Up" * The Steve Miller Band Health: 220 Attack: 190 Victory Songs: "Jungle Love" "The Joker" "Take the Money and Run" Usage Song: "Fly Like an Eagle" * Billy Joel Health: 250 Attack: 250 Victory Songs: "Piano Man" "It Still Rock and Roll to Me" "Big Shot" Usage Song: "We Didn't Start the Fire" * AC/DC Health: 105 Attack: 480 Victory Songs: "Highway to Hell" "Back in Black" "Let There Be Rock" Usage Song: "For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)" Punk * Green Day Health: 620 Attack: 695 Victory Songs: "Minority" "Jesus of Suburbia" "Holiday" Usage Song: "21 Guns" * The Offspring Health: 120 Attack: 200 Victory Songs: "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)" "Come Out and Play" "Dividing By Zero" Usage Song: "Secrets From the Underground" *The Clash Health: 195 Attack: 280 Victory Songs: "London Calling" "Ghetto Defendant" "Bank Robber" Usage Song: "Should I Stay or Should I Go" * Flogging Molly Health: 510 Attack: 550 Victory Songs: "Drunken Lullabies" "May the Dead Be Living in Our Wake" "If I Ever Leave This World Alive" Usage Song: "Tobacco Island" * The Ramones Health: 450 Attack: 620 Victory Songs: "Blitzkrieg Bop" "I Wanna Be Sedated" "Pet Semetary" Usage Song: "Beat On the Brat" * Reel Big Fish Health: 95 Attack: 200 Victory Songs: "Take On Me" "Sell Out" "Beer" Usage Song: "Everybody Else is an Asshole" Pop Modern Pop * Taylor Swift Health: 200 Attack: 110 Victory Songs: "Look What You Made Me Do" "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" "Shake It Off" Usage Song: "...Ready For It?" * Coldplay Health: 570 Attack:360 Victory Songs: "Viva La Vida" "Clocks" "The Scientist" Usage Songs: "Adventure of a Lifetime" * Avril Lavigne Health: 225 Attack: 195 Victory Songs: "Rock N' Roll" "Here's to Never Growing Up" "Complicated" Usage Song: "What the Hell" * American Authors '' Health: 410 Attack: 100 Victory Songs: "Best Day of My Life" "What We Live For" "Pride" Usage Song: "Deep Water" Classic Pop * ''The B-52's Health: 340 Attack: 120 Victory Songs: "Love Shack" "Rock Lobster" "Roam" Usage Songs: "Planet Claire" *''Blondie'' Health: 370 Attack: 370 "Call Me" "The Tide is High" "Heart of Glass" Usage Song: "One Way or Another" * Fleetwood Mac Health: 320 Attack: 95 Victory Songs: "Go Your Own Way" "Dreams" "Landslide" Usage Song: "The Chain" * Donna Summer Health: 305 Attack: 85 Victory Songs: "On the Radio" "Dim All the Lights" "Could It Be Magic" Usage Song: "Hot Stuff" * Michael Jackson Health: 690 Attack: 700 Victory Songs: "Smooth Criminal" "Bad" "Thriller" Usage Song: "Beat It" Electronic Modern Electronic * Owl City Health: 280 Attack: 100 Victory Songs: "When Can I See You Again?" "To the Stars" "Shooting Star" Usage Song: "Alligator Sky" * Caravan Palace Health: 790 Attack: 650 Victory Songs: "Lone Digger" "Wonderland" "Aftermath" Usage Song: "Rock It For Me" Classic Electronic * Electric light Orchestra Health: 200 Attack: 200 Victory Songs: "When I Was a Boy" "Mr. Blue Sky" "Don't Bring Me Down" Usage Song: "Last Train to London" * Eurythmics Health: 610 Attack: 490 Victory Songs: "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" "Thorn In My Side" "Train in Vain" Usage Song: "Here Comes the Rain Again" * Depeche Mode Health: 130 Attack: 150 Victory Songs: "Personal Jesus" "Suffer Well" "People Are People" Usage Song: "Where's the Revolution" Rap/Hip-Hop Classic Hip-Hop * Beastie Boys Health: 120 Attack: 350 Victory Song: "Sabatoge" "No Sleep Till' Brooklyn" "Intergalactic" Usage Song: "Fight For Your Right" Other * "Weird Al" Yankovic Health: 645 Attack: 755 Victory Songs: "I Love Rocky Road" "Another One Rides the Bus" "Party in the CIA" Usage Song: "Pretty Fly (For a Rabbi)" * Bo Burnham Health: 650 Attack: 650 Victory Songs: "Kill Yourself" "Repeat Stuff" "Bo Fo' Sho'" Usage Song: "Straight White Male" Trivia * At the start of the game, the player will answer 10 questions relating to their preference of music. After this, the game will deal the player 20 common cards and 10 uncommon cards (1 deck) based upon how the player answered. * All cards can have their attack and health brought up by defeating opposing cards and leveling up. For example, a character with 200 health and 160 attack can get to level 4 and have 280 health and 195 attack. * Currently, the level capacity for cards is level 70, but is planned to rise in future updates. * Each card's color depends upon it's genre of music. Rock = Red, Pop = Pink, Electronica = Yellow, Rap/Hip-Hop = Grey, and Other = Green. * Although in patch notes Punk is noted as so, it is officially called Punk Rock in-game. * Victory Songs are 3-5 second clips of songs played when one card destroys another card. * Usage songs, on the other hand, are 3-5 seconds clips of songs played only when a card is played on the battlefield. Category:Apps Category:The Ultimate Battle of the Bands Category:T Category:Skylanderlord3 Category:Sky Studios Category:Video Games Category:Trading Card Games Category:Teen Video Games Category:Computer Games